millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Fischr Family
The Fischr Family is a large, somewhat wealthy Hebrew/Jewish family currently living in a mansion somewhere in the city. Having 5 adoptive children living in the house, it is the philosophy of both Gregory and Sabina that people should adopt more often instead of making new children, as there are already many kids out there in the world without parents. However, they do have one biological son named David. Their niece, Tziril also lives with them due to unfortunate circumstances. Gregory Fischr Gregory Fischr is the husband of Sabina Fischr and the father of 6 children. A retired infantryman in the American military, Gregory is now a very successful stock broker on Wall Street; he comes from a family with a long history in the stock market. He's often stressed and rarely has enough time to spend with his kids, but he tries his best to keep up with them. As he was born and raised in Long Island, he has an extremely thick Long Island accent. Sabina Fischr Sabina Fischr is the wife of Gregory Fischr and the mother of 6 children. For most people, it's clear from first impression that she's a very intelligent, educated woman. However, she's not without her eccentricities. She has a habit of spouting completely bizarre trivia about whatever topic is at hand. Especially, she has a lot to share about history. Because of this, she's very interesting to be around. She's also quite opinionated and has a very witty sense of humor. Currently, she is a college history professor. David Fischr David Fischr is the only biological son of the Fischrs, and the eldest child of the family. Being that he is the oldest one, he often acts a mentor to his younger siblings; despite that he's only 20, he seems very experienced in life, especially when it comes to people. He's never short on stories, whether from his own experiences or from things he's heard from friends. Like his mother, he also has a witty sense of humor. Currently, he's a junior college student, studying at a university up in Maine. Hector Fischr Hector Fischr is the eldest adoptive son of the Fischrs. Born in Brazil, his biological parents abandoned him when he was a baby for reasons unknown. For most of his childhood, he jumped from foster home to foster home; he was quite the rascal, stirring trouble everywhere he went. Eventually, the Fischrs took him under their wing when he was 8 years old. Although it's been years since he's been adopted, his playful nature hasn't changed in the slightest. He loves toying around with his adoptive siblings, especially Alyssa. Ever since David left to go to college, Hector has tried taking his place as the "big brother", giving (often questionable) advice to his younger siblings. He's also very passionate about football, and is a linebacker in his school's football team. Currently, he is in the 11th grade. Achimeir Fischr :See: Achimeir Fischr Achimeir Fischr is the second eldest adoptive son of the Fischrs. He's reluctant to speak at all most of the time, not so much because he's shy per se, but because he's often ignored. His deep, low voice makes it especially easy for others to trample over his words. He has a habit of trailing off at the end of his sentences. Achimeir aspires to someday become a US soldier like his adoptive father, who he looks up to as a role model. If there's anything that Achimeir loves as much as the military, however, it would be music. Although he's not confident of his skills, Achimeir plays some guitar. Currently, he is in the 9th grade. Tziril Fischr Tziril Fischr is the biological niece of the Fischrs, and currently one of their adoptive daughters. After her parents died in a car crash three years ago, she came to live with her aunt and uncle. Top of the class academically, captain of the softball team, class vice president, leader of the debate club, and winner of several community leadership awards, Tziril is certainly an ambitious overachiever. On top of this, she has many friends in practically every social circle, as she's a very likeable and easygoing person. Despite her popularity, however, she's been bullied for being overweight or even for coming from a Jewish family. Fortunately, she's very strong emotionally, so she never lets any of that get her down. Currently, she is in the 9th grade, and is the same age as her adoptive brother Achimeir, who she's very good friends with. Alyssa Fischr Alyssa Fischr is one of the adoptive daughters of the Fischrs. The result of a teen pregnancy, Alyssa was put up for adoption immediately after she was born. While she's never met her actual parents, she's disdainful about the fact that they abandoned her so fast; she claims that she has no interest in meeting them. Although Alyssa may appear sweet and friendly at first, she can have a very snippy, sarcastic attitude; she gets annoyed rather easily, especially towards her adoptive brother, Hector. At heart, she's a gentle person and a strong advocate of animal rights, becoming a vegan at the age of 9. Currently, she is in the 8th grade. Jace Fischr Jace Fischr is the youngest adoptive son of the Fischrs. His original parents put him up for adoption when he was 3, due to troubling financial circumstances. He joined the Fischr family when he was 4 years old. An arrogant, somewhat snobbish boy, he often pulls crazy, dangerous stunts for attention; he's nearly given his poor parents heart attacks many times. For some reason, he wears sunglasses everywhere he goes, even at night. Despite his macho bravery, however, he's really quite the crybaby, often when he doesn't get his way. Currently, he is in the 5th grade. Gallery Other Appearances File:Fischr_Sims_4.png|The Fischrs as Sims 4 characters File:TS4AchimeirCAS.png|Achimeir as a Sims 4 character File:TS4TzirilCAS.png|Tziril as a Sims 4 character File:TS4GregoryCAS.png|Gregory as a Sims 4 character File:TS4SabinaCAS.png|Sabina as a Sims 4 character File:TS4DavidCAS.png|David as a Sims 4 character File:TS4HectorCAS.png|Hector as a Sims 4 character File:TS4AlyssaCAS.png|Alyssa as a Sims 4 character File:TS4JaceCAS.png|Jace as a Sims 4 character House in The Sims 3 File:Fischr_Mansion.jpg|The Fischr Mansion (house by Cloudburst on Mod The Sims) Category:Families Category:BlankyXP's Characters